The Amusement Park Date?
by wings of a lost soul
Summary: What happens when Ichigo and Rukia go to the Amusement Park...is it a date? You decide. She looked up at Ichigo who muttered some incoherent words as he passed a few coins over to the guy who gave Rukia three baseballs. RukiaIchigo Pairing


Hey wings of a lost soul is in. This is my first ever fan fiction so please be kind and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, as well as flames that have a point. Well enough talk, more reading.

Disclaimer: As much as it upsets me that I don't own Bleach or its characters, I, wings of a lost soul really don't own Bleach or its characters.

The Amusement Park…Date?

The lines of the English words on his textbook blurred together as his grip on his pencil tightened. He was trying desperately to make sense of the words when…

"Ichigo…" a petite dark-hair woman's voice said in a questioning tone.

"What?" replied an annoyed 15-year-old boy.

"What's an amuse…amuse…"

He turned around to face her finding her head stuffed in a travel magazine. "Amusement Park." He supplied.

"Yeah, What is it…can we go…" she babbled on and on.

Irritated and not thinking he answered, "Yeah, whatever."

A shocked Rukia looked up at the boy gaping in awe at him as he worked, "Really?"

He put down his pencil, work finished, and turned to look at her, still gaping. He took advantage of the opportunity before him and said, "Yeah, tomorrow, now are you happy?" he smirked.

"Yes" came the reply, "Good night" she stated before she went to his closet, her bed, and shut the sliding door softly behind her.

A small smile slid across his face as he fell onto his bed, face first into his pillow

She woke before him and a soft smile spread across her face, as she slid the door open to go take her bath, but instead walked over and looked at Ichigo, who looked kind of cute sleeping peacefully… her heart skipped a beat…

"Cute…" she whispered surprised at the thought that crossed her mind. Since when did she use that word, let alone use it to describe _him_, of all people. She let her small delicate fingers run through his soft hair, but pulled away when he stirred. She quietly left the room shutting the door behind her.

They silently walked down the road, the light spring breeze blew Rukia's dark hair ever so gently, causing him to think of why she whispered that as she ran her fingers through his now spiky and rough hair. He blushed slightly at remembering this. He was rudely brought back to reality when a car's screeching brakes hit his ears, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back from the road, his fingers lingered for a few moments longer and she blushed slightly in spite of the brief contact.

Idiot…" he spoke so softly letting her go.

Too shocked that he spoke to _her_ so softly, and didn't say anything to tick her off she opened her mouth to make a comment but closed it again when no words came out.

"Look! There it is!" in her excitement she grabbed his hand and taking no notice to his widening amber eyes, continued, "Let's go, Ichigo!" and dragged him along behind her.

Ichigo chuckled and ran his free hand through his hair.

"What?!" claimed a confused Rukia .

"Nothing." His eyes sparkled in delight in her lack of awareness.

She looked down at her hand in his and blushed. Immediately, she released his hand and headed towards a booth that… you guessed it… Chappy the Bunny stuff animals were hanging down from.

"If you can knock down all three milk jugs in three throws you can help yourself to a Chappy Bunny of your choice." Said the young guy behind the booth.

She looked up at Ichigo who muttered some incoherent words as he passed a few coins over to the guy who gave Rukia three baseballs. After her first two throws nearly took the table legs of the table that the milk jugs sat upon, off, she tried again and aimed so far off that it hit the wall 3 feet away from the jugs. She looked to Ichigo, Her eyes pleading.

_Damn _he thought, _why does she do this to me?_ "Fine" he said and gave the guy a few more coins, took the first ball, threw it at the first jug just at the right angle and the jug tipped over hitting the other two in a domino-like fashion, pasting a look of awe on Rukia's pale face.

The booth man held out a Chappy Bunny to her and she lit up with happiness. That pure joy of a child look on her face filled Ichigo's stomach with butterflies, _God, what is wrong with me._ He questioned looking to the sky as if it would open up and tell him what was right there in front of his nose.

"Let's get some food," stated Ichigo as they headed towards the pretzel stand.

He handed the lady six coins and said. "Two pretzels and two juice boxes, please."

"Thank you," she replied and handed them their food and drinks. Ichigo nodded in return.

Rukia looked up and gave Ichigo one or her rare sincere smiles and he returned the gesture. Her head suddenly jerked away from his soft stare and into the direction in which she thought she heard a scream, no a lot of screams. Ichigo watched her with an amused look on his face as her violet-blue eyes widened at the large ferocious dragon that raced on a track that looped and climbed and soared down hills at top speeds, high above her head.

The man running the roller coaster asked if they wanted to ride. Rukia feeling brave nodded, timidly as Ichigo placed a few coins in the man's outstretched hand. She went up to the front to touch the dragon's head but Ichigo pulled her down into the seat, putting the bar down to securely lock her in place. As the ride began she gripped the bar so tight her knuckles turned white. It slowly climbed up the first hill and she looked out and point towards a green dot out in the horizon.

Ichigo said, "That's a garden palace, if you want we can go there next."

"Okay…" she started but was interrupted when the dragon swooped down the hill and around the loop. She reached over and clung to him for dear life, burying her head in his arm. He looked over and a smile crept on his lips.

When the ride stopped she let go of him and pointed in the direction of the garden palace.

"Aa…it's so beautiful…" her eyes shone with the innocence of a young child, she lightly fingered a light purple flower. She gasped when Ichigo placed a hand over hers. "Ichigo…"

"Yeah…" he said dreamily.

"Never mind…" she replied after all she really didn't mind.

"Let's go home," he said taking her hand in his.

"…O…okay…" she stammered and walked home silently with her hand in his.

He was just about to fall onto his bed, when Rukia's voice, quiet and anxious, broke into his thoughts, " I…Ichigo…" she moved closer to his and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Thanks," she whispered, resting her head against his chest. He put his arms around her shoulders, as awkward as it felt or seemed he had to admit he liked it. And pulled her closer to him.

She let go after what felt like hours, reached up and placed an innocent and gentle kiss on his lips. His amber eyes widened. _So sweet…innocent and warm... _He let his eyes slowly close taking in the kiss. She broke the kiss and retreated to his closet, her bed, leaving Ichigo to sit and ponder what had just happened, what it meant and everything else one could ponder under the sky. Soon he understood and lay down on his bed. Once he felt she was asleep and couldn't hear him he whispered in a low soft voice, to none in particular, "I love you Rukia," before sleep sleep took over him. From behind the closet door a muffled 'I love you too, Ichigo," could be heard.


End file.
